Ronaldo Souza vs. Joey Villasenor
The first round began. They circled. Souza landed a leg kick, Villasenor stuffed a double to the clinch. Four thirty. Souza landed a right inside. They broke but Souza initiated it again, right in there with four fifteen. Souza got a trip to half-guard. Four minutes remaining now. Souza landed a hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Souza looked to mount and he had it. He landed five or six rights. Three fifteen. Villasenor was struggling to hip escape. Souza landed a pair of lefts and a trio of rights with three minutes. Villasenor escaped with a good sweep after three more rights and they broke and then clinched again. Souza kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Souza kneed the body. Two fifteen. Joey kneed the body and ate a pair. Another hard one. Two minutes as Villasenor stuffed a single, nope Souza had that to guard. Souza landed a pair of rights and a left and another left and another and a right hand ahaha. One thirty-five as Souza passed to half-guard. One fifteen. Villasenor stood eating a left and another and blocked a body kick. One minute as they clinched again. Souza got another double-leg to guard. He passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Souza worked towards a kimura on the right arm and he had it locked up, a straight armbar now. Villasenor escaped. Fifteen as Souza stood over Villasenor now. Standing. Villasenor got up and pressed forward but the first round unfortunately came to an end... The second round began. Villasenor landed an uppercut. Villasenor stalking. Four thirty-five. Souza backing off. Souza shot forward and got an explosive double-leg to the butterfly guard. Four fifteen remaining. Souza passed to half-guard with four minutes. Villasenor swept and stood and they broke away. Villasenor sprawled and stuffed a single up to the clinch. Souza worked for another with three thirty. Souza got a single to guard once more. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Souza passed to half-guard. Souza passed to side control, Villasenor swept and stood with two thirty. Souza was bloodied up under his right eye. Two fifteen. Villasenor stalking. Two minutes. Villasenor pressing forward. Souza trying to take a breather, through his mouth. Souza landed a short counter left hook. One thirty-five as Souza got a beautiful double to guard once more. Souza landed a right hand. One fifteen. One minute. Souza landed a hammerfist. He landed another. Thirty-five. Souza landed a hammerfist. Villasenor shoved him off and stood. Villasenor landed a body kick and a leg kick. Fifteen. Souza shot and Villasenor sprawled and stuffed a double against the cage. The second round ended. The third round began as both men came out smiling. Souza blocked a right hand. Villasenor landed a right hand, to the chin, overhand. Four thirty-five. Souza's nose was bloody and his mouth as he ate a body kick. Villasenor landed a jab. Four fifteen. Villasenor stuffed a doble and another. Four minutes left. Souza blocked a left hook, backing off constantly. They clinched and broke. Three thirty-five remainning. Souza ate a right hand. He shot for a double, Villasenor stuffed it. They broke. Three fifteen. Souza landed a nice right. He shot and got another nice double to guard with three minutes left now. He was passed basically to half-guard relatively quickly. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Stand them up... Souza's nose and mouth were pouring blood. One thirty-five. Stand them up for fuck's sake. Souza landed a hammerfist finally. Souza landed a right hand. One fifteen. One minute left. Stand 'em up. The referee stood them up with fifty-four seconds. The commentators did not agree now. Villasenor kneed the body and Souza still got a double to guard with thirty. Souza passed quickly to half-guard. Fifteen. Souza landed a good right hand. Villasenor regained guard. The third round ended. They hugged. Souza had the unanimous decision.